A Battle of Wits
by saraseru
Summary: Norman heard Dipper get up from his bead and walk over to Norman's side of the room. This happened a lot. He turned to face him, however, he wasn't expecting to see a pare of wide, glowing yellow eyes. smutty bipper/norman ish fic. Link to Ao3 - /works/3137741


It was about midnight, or sometime past that? Norman couldn't really tell. It just felt like forever since he'd gone to bed, which really meant it'd only been, probably, thirty minutes. He always had the hardest time falling asleep and he'd forgotten his sleeping medication at his house. No seventeen year old should have to rely on pills to fall asleep, it's just wrong.

Anyway, was about midnight when Norman heard Dipper get up from his bead and walk over to Norman's side of the room. This happened a lot. He would get up because he couldn't sleep either, crawl into Norman's bed, and pass out within five minutes of taking all of Norman's blankets. When they were younger, Norman didn't mind having a sleeping partner. But in recent years, they've grown too big to share the twin sized bed and crossed the threshold of being "more than just friends", which gave sleeping together a whole new dynamic that Dipper, much to Norman's chagrin, had no intention of exploring just yet.

Norman felt his sheets lift and mattress sink as Dipper slid into his bed. He turned to face him, figuring that Dipper would probably want to talk about why he wasn't bale to sleep, it was the dual course. However, he wasn't expecting to see a pare of wide, glowing yellow eyes.

"Dipper?" he asked calmly. There was no doubt in Norman's mind that Dipper was possessed, but he came to find in situations such as these, remaining calm was the best thing he could do.

The other boy gave Norman a sickening grin, "Not quite Prenderghast." Dipper said in a familiar voice that wasn't his own, "I bet you were expecting your boy-toy, huh?"

"Bill Cipher," Norman sneered at the demon who possessed his boyfriend (Mabel liked to call him "Bipper" when this happened), "what did you do with Dipper?"

Bipper's face became forlorn, "Why Prenderghast, I'm hurt! I would never, ever hurt your sweet, _innocent,_ Pine Tree." he moved closer to Norman, forcing him against the wall his bed was nestled beside. He began drawing lazy circles on his chest, "He's safe and sound, sleeping like a baby, see for yourself."

Norman lifted his head to see the other side of the room. Sure enough, Dipper's spirit was still asleep, completely unaware that his body was being held captive, "Why are you doing this?" he kept his voice low, not wanting to wake Dipper.

"Well you see, Prenderghast-"

"Don't call me 'Prenderghast, you know that's not my name.'" Norman interrupted curtly.

"Alright, _Norman_," his name sounded toxic in Bill's voice, "I was feeling rather lonely tonight, and I just so happened to be in the neighborhood when I thought to myself, 'gee, I bet good old Prenderghast would be able to keep me company on this warm summer night'. And here we are now, all close in your bed with no Pine Tree to bother us." Bipper's hands moved lower to Norman's stomach as he told his tale and made their way around his waist to his back, drawing himself even closer to Norman.

The medium's breath hitched, "Wh-what made you think I'd want to keep you company?" Bipper's hands continued to move, up and down Norman's back which made him shiver.

"You know, that's a good question," Bipper leaned in and brought his lips to Norman's ear, "why _would_ you want to keep me company?" Norman felt fingers dip below his waistband, moving slowly from back to front, "Maybe you could tell me, Prenderghast?" those awful hands kept going, down Norman's thighs and slowly sliding back up, nails lightly grazing his skin, to his sides and finally resting on his shoulders.

Remaining calm was proving to be harder than anticipated, "I have no idea." Norman sighed, trying his best to keep his voice steady. He always knew of Bill's attraction to his supernatural abilities. There was one time, when he was younger, Bill tried to trick Norman into joining his ranks and betray Dipper and Mabel.

He, of course, didn't fall for it. And since then, Bills efforts to harvest Norman's powers have been relentless. This was obviously just some sort of scheme of that nature, for sure.

He felt Bipper frown, "Aw, you don't have even the slightest idea?" he said slowly, "I know you're smarter than that, but maybe I should give you a _little_ clue?" Bipper suddenly grabbed Norman and the next thing the medium knew, he was straddled by the demon. Bipper rocked his hips foreword, grinding his not so little erection against Norman.

Norman quickly brought his hands to cover his mouth, muffling a moan. This made no absolutely no sense. Bill has done some crazy things to get Norman's attention, but this? Never in a million years.

"No, Prenterghast!" Bipper whined, "I want to hear it! I want you to make some noise for me!" he cackled as he thrusted faster and harder.

Refusing to give into his wishes, Norman remained silent, but extremely bothered. Even though he was repulsed by the idea of engaging in any kind of sexual activity with Bill Cipher, it was still Dipper's body.

Sure, both he and Dipper are awkward when it comes to initiating intimacy, Dipper especially. Norman always took it upon himself to make the first moves because he knows that Dipper would never make the first move. To be honest, he's never seen "Dipper" look like this before. Looking up at his flushed face, half lidded eyes that turned completely dark, and lips begging for him to reciprocate was turing him on.

Frustrated, Bipper switched tactics, moving slowly against Norman, all while bringing his lips to Norman's neck. He kissed the medium lightly, "C'mon _Norman, _just do this one little favor for me." he said in an exhalation, breath tickling the medium which caused him to shudder.

"Just help me get off this one time, hm? I've already experienced pain, and now I _want_ pleasure." he stopped moving and Norman's composure cracked, whining at the loss of movement.

_Heh, bingo._

Bipper looked down at Norman. His chest heaving and cheeks stained red, "See," he traced Norman's lips with his thumb, relishing how they trembled, "I know you want this." his words stung and made it worse by taking Norman's hand and running down his chest, leading the medium to his crotch.

Eyes wide, Norman swallowed, "I-I don't want it to be like this." he finally looked away, and caught sight of actual Dipper. His back was to the pair and he was still sleeping soundly. The sight broke his heart and tears found their way to his eyes.

"Hey," Bipper grabbed Norman's face and brought it close to his, "'Ol Pine Tree doesn't need know about this." he kissed the medium so sweetly, it made Norman sick to his stomach, "This is just about you and me, nothing else."

There was something about that statement that turned a switch in Norman's mind, reminding him of who Bill Cipher was, why he was here, and what he _really_ wanted, "Nothing else?" he said softly. If Norman were to get out of this, he'd have no choice but to play dirty.

Feeling victorious, Bipper grinned from ear to ear, "Absolutely, Prenderghast, as I said before, all I want is for you to keep me company." he brought his hand to Norman's cheek.

Norman bit his lip, looking unsure, but Bill took pride in his exceptional abilities in the art of persuasion and acted accordingly. He pulled Norman's lips back to his, making sure to bite, suck, and lick at all the right moments.

When the kiss broke, Norman stared at his predator. Bipper's eyes were black as pitch, but sparkled with the promise of indulgence. It terrified him, but he rushed into another embrace, this one more heated and messy than the last. Their hands explored each other's bodies and found themselves discarding useless night shirts that fluttered to the floor and were cast from their thoughts.

Bipper devoured Norman's exposed skin, leaving trails of purple and red bruises in his way and Norman moaned the way Bipper wanted him to, even though he hurt more than anything. He swore he felt blood trickling down his shoulders.

"Do you like that?" Bipper asked while he face was burred in Norman's stomach, giving it open mouthed kisses and letting his tongue slip in and out of the other's naval.

"Y-yes, oh God." Norman whimpered, which was music to Bipper's ears.

"Do you want more?" he hummed happily. Norman knew where this was going and knew he would never be able to stay in control if he let Bipper continue. But at the same time, if he were to deny him, it would raise some suspicions.

So he acted quickly, "What about, ngh, you?"

The question caught Bipper off guard, "What about me?"

"Well," Norman adjusted himself so he was sitting up, "you said before you wanted me to help you get off." he removed his legs from under Bipper and stood up from the bed, "Why don't you let me?" he said as sensually as he could.

The demon narrowed his eyes, he wasn't lying when he said he'd never felt pleasure in _that_ way before and would be lying if he said he wasn't just the teeny-tiniest bit curious. Norman kneeled, facing the side of the bed and gestured for Bipper to come over. Reluctantly, he slid over to the side of the bed and let Norman nestle himself in-between his legs.

It all felt so weird, Prenderghast was just sitting there, yet it made his heart race and head cloudy with anticipation. Norman brought his hands to Bipper's waistband and pulled his underwear off. Bipper winced at the cool air that hit his freed erection, "Ugh why does it hurt?" he lamented.

Norman slid closer and spread Bipper's legs wider, "It's just really sensitive from all the blood rushing there." he kissed and licked the other's thighs. Bipper's breath hitched, he wanted to ask the medium why he wasn't just sucking his dick already, but every time he opened his mouth, there were no words, only grasps and moans.

Norman made sure to move as slowly as possible as he got closer to Bipper's erection, "Are you ready?" he breathed, lips inches away from him.

Bipper found his voice, "Oh, fuck yes." he panted and grabbed Norman's head. Luckily, Norman was expecting something like this to happen, so he moved with Bipper, opening his mouth and taking Bipper's heat. He violently moved Norman's head up and down while thrusting his hips into Norman's mouth.

The fact that Bipper was basically fucking Norman in the mouth made his job so much easier, he didn't have to waste time trying to pleasure the demon. It's a good thing that he acquired a pretty good gag reflex, so something like this didn't phase him as much as it would someone else. Again, he expected this to happen.

Not even five minuets had past and Bipper was already on the edge, his thrusts became slower and breath more labored. Norman took this as his que to act and brought his hands to Bipper's writs. He managed to pry Bipper's hands off of his head and free himself.

Upon realizing what happened, Bipper's eyes turned red, "What the fuck do you think you're _doing_?!" his voice changed, becoming more demonic.

Norman whipped his lips with his arm, "I'm making a deal."

"And what kind of deal, prey tell, is so important that you feel the need to make it at this moment in time!"

"I'll help you finish and then you leave Dipper's body."

Bipper guffawed, "You fool! You think I need you to finish!?"

"Yes," Norman said calmly, "you do. You don't know how."

"Hah! Jokes on you Prenderghast!" he took his dick in his hands and began to stroke himself. But it didn't feel the same, he wasn't feeling the same rush as before. His hand felt too dry and it started to hurt. And he enjoyed pain! But he wanted the former feeling more. Prenderghast was right, he didn't know how to get the same sensation.

He groaned in disgust, his erection was softening, "Fine!" he snapped at Norman, "I accept your deal." he stuck out his free hand.

Norman smiled and took Bipper's hand, "That's what I like to hear."


End file.
